


Economy Class Musings

by ilivingston



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-27 13:03:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilivingston/pseuds/ilivingston
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From Paris to Wisconsin, Helena takes stock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Economy Class Musings

It's incongruous, really. Victorian Era villainess, infamous artifact bandit, mankind's mortal enemy...  
Flying coach.

I don't feel very diabolical right now, though.  
There's nothing nefarious about the tepid orange juice I'm sipping.  
Or the infant wailing on and off, since our ascent.  
Or person seated directly behind me, who can't decide whether they prefer their tray table extended or upright.

The flight isn't completely uneventful. The man sitting next to me, has the fiercest case of flatulence  
I've encountered, since Charles ate an entire basin of plum pudding on Christmas Eve, 130 years ago.  
Guess fromage doesn't agree with him? 

Don't know why I thought now was a good time to save a buck, considering this is the last trip I'll ever be taking?

At least, when I arrive in Wisconsin, second thoughts won't be a problem.

Can't say, I haven't any regrets. I never did take Myka Bering to the Land of Cod.  
I blame Pete for that. The man doesn't leave her side!  
It's endearing in a way. His devotion to Myka.  
Pete, reminds me of the St. Bernard I had as a child.  
Napoleon, would follow me everywhere. God, I loved that dog.  
Then one night, Charles filled his little barrel up with brandy, and told me he was taking him ice fishing in Helsinki.  
I never saw him after that.

Ah well, c'est la vie, I guess?


End file.
